Vapor compressor type heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems may generally comprise a compressor that may be selectively operated based on a demand for heating or cooling. Because refrigerant in an HVAC system may tend to migrate to colder locations in the HVAC system, refrigerant may often migrate to the compressor and become dissolved in the compressor oil when the compressor is not being operated. When the compressor is thereafter started, any refrigerant dissolved in the compressor oil may rapidly vaporize and carry oil away from bearing surfaces, which may cause damage and/or severely diminish the life of the compressor. Generally, migration of the refrigerant to the idle compressor may often be minimized by keeping the compressor warm. Current solutions for keeping the compressor warm may include utilizing resistance heaters mounted within or externally of the compressor, which are often energy inefficient.